Jangan Riya
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Nanti ke mesjid bawa peci atau sorban ? #eventsasusakuramadhan story by F14


JANGAN RIYA

Naruto milik masashi kishimoto

Story © F14

Rated T

Genre : Humor

Warning: bahasa non baku, typo(mungkin). Ngebosenin?

 **Event Sasusaku Ramadhan 2017**

 _Enjoyed !_

"Nanti ke mesjid bawa peci ato sorban?"

"Ramadhan" bulan yang paling kutunggu akhirnya datang juga. Kalau boleh jujur yang paling kutunggu itu tarawihnya, karena cewek cewek cakep komplek yang jarang keluar rumah bakal kumpul jadi satu di mesjid. Sejujurnya Liat cewek cakep sih udah sering, tapi ada satu cewek yang masyaallah ini jantung gak pernah bisa anteng kalo liat dia. Namanya Sakura Haruno cewek gang sebelah yang cantiknya minta dihalalin. Gue diem diem naksir ama tu cewek udah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran. Dan baru bulan kemaren gue sadar kalo Sakura itu sahabat deketnya Ino pacar abang gue. Pas tau itu jujur gue ngerasa jadi orang ganteng yang paling bego didunia. Gue ngerasa katrok di abad milenium , disisi lain temen gue si Narto pendekate sama ceweknya cuman seminggu langsung jadi. Nah gue tiga taun suka sama tu cewek kagak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Nama aja baru tau ramadhan taun lalu. Itu pun karena denger temennya manggil dia kalo gak mungkin sampe sekarang gw kagak bakalan tau nama tu cewek. *kesian ya gw*

.

.

"Udah siap? " tanya abang gw yang lagi benerin pecinya. Gw ngangguk.

"Bang punya peci gak?"

"Ada tu didompet. Ambil yang biru aja jangan yang merah-tanggal tua. " jawab bang Itachi.

" Iya iya.. Jadi abang pelit amat. "

" Lah elu adek satu satunya tapi ngrepotin amat. Jadi cowo tu gentle dikit napa? " ini abang kok jahat banget ya untung sayang :)

"Gw udah gentle kali bang"

"Gentle pantat kuda" dan gw langsung cemberut, bentar lagi pasti ni abang bakal ngomong panjang lebar kaya pak ustad depan rumah.

"Kalo lu suka ama cewek ya deketin jangan cuma liatin dari jauh doang dek. Lirik lirik itu dosa.. Zina itu dek- Zina.. " rasanya pengen gw tampol tu pala.

"Bang tapi pacaran kan juga Zina." Abang gw langsung pura pura batuk. Mati deh lu bang! Kalah kan lu!

"Cepet ambil pecinya ayo langsung berangkat ntar telat." kalo udah kalah pasti langsung gini nih abang kesayangan gw.

.

.

.

"Lama amat! " Gerutu gw sambil nabokin nyamuk yang daritadi napsu banget ama gw. Tu nyamuk gak puasa kali ya? Keliatan banget gak bisa nahan napsu.

'gak biasanya Sakura dateng ke tarawih telat gini, biasanya tu anak pasti di shaf paling depan. Apa tamu bulananannya dateng ya? ' tapi pemikiran gw langsung patah pas liat dia baru nongol dari gang. Pas liat dia ni jantung langsung rame amat, kaga bisa anteng.

' masyaallah neng, cantik amat si elu.' batin gw. Pas liat Sakura udah deket ama mesjid gw langsung jalan cepet ke mesjid dan langsung jalan ke kotak amal deket pintu, gw kudu masang waktu yang pas. Biar Sakura liat gw masukin peci ke kotak amal bukan sorban. Sapa tau ntar dia bisa klepek klepek liat kedermawaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'alhamdulillah dia liat gw masukin duit ke kotak' dan dia juga senyum ke gw.. Masyaallah tu emaknya masak apa ya? Senyumnya bisa manis banget, matanya ampe merem merem pas senyum. Pengen langsung tak halalin kamu dek.

Pulang taraweh gw langsung ngacir ke abang abang yang jual petasan di perempatan komplek. Niatnya nanti sampe rumah mau main petasan di lapangan samping rumah sama si Narto, inget! ramadhan gak lengkap tanpa petasan. Tapi pas lagi jalan ke lapangan si emak naik motor nyamperin, mana pasang lampu sent nya salah lagi. Emak emak emang.

"Tong sirup Marjan dirumah abis, beli sana gih. Langsung beli dua yak, mumpung ada diskon" ucap emak gw yang paling cantik sekomplek.

"Iya mak, mak besok besok kalau mau belok kanan ya pasang sent kanan jangan kebalik. Belok kanan pasang sent kiri, itu salah mak.. Bahaya" Baik kan gw, udah ngingetin emak tentang ketertiban lalu lintas.

"Iya iya. Cepet ntar sirup nya abis. " dan emak emak tetaplah emak emak :)

.

.

.

Pas sampe Indomaret gw langsung nyari tempat sirup Marjan . Pas udah dapet langsung jalan ke kasir, tapi pas udah nyampe di mba mba kasir mata elang gw nangkep ada Sakura yang lagi beli mi samyang. Gw agak kaget juga liat dia tanpa mukena, ternyata kayak gini toh wajahnya. Rambutnya panjang dan diombre pink, badannya langsing kulitnya putih, pake softlens ijo. Lebih cakep dari poto emang. Tanpa sadar ni kaki langsung aja jalan ke rak mi deket Sakura. Sakura senyum pas liat gw.

"Mah nyari apa? " sumpah badan gw Gemeteren pas denger suara dia secara langsung biasanya cuma bisa denger kalo dia lagi Instagram LIVE. Dan gw gak pernah ketinggalan LIVE nya dia btw.

Karena grogi gw ambil apapun yang ada didepan gw. Dan sialnya gw ngambil sempak mana ukurannya S lagi- kecil amat élah! Dan gw liat pipi Sakura merah nahan malu (mungkin).

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pamit duluan ya - - - "

"Sasuke" buset gw emang orang yg paling pengertian.

"ah iya Sasuke-kun, aku pamit dulu. " aduh neng sopan amat, kayaknya udah pantes make marga Uchiha.

Setelah kejadian sempak yang memalukan sekarang hubungan gw sama Sakura udah ada peningkatan, selama taraweh sekarang gak cuma saling senyum tapi mulai manggil nama juga. Dan itu peningkatan yang bagus juga. Dan lebaran nanti gw Sasuke uchiha akan membuat loncatan yang besar dalam hidupnya.

"Nanti ke mesjid bawa peci ato sorban? " tanya abang gw.

"Peci lah bang.. Pelit amat bawa sorban." abang gw langsung ngangguk ngangguk.

"Bang sekarang pinjemi peci yang warna merah ya.. Dua. " karena biasanya pas taraweh ngasihnya peci biru sekarang berhubung mau memukau Sakura demi kebaikan hubungannya, Sasuke bawa peci merah dua lembar.

" Pinjem mulu, utangmu udah banyak loh dek sama abang. " ucap Itachi sambil ngeluarin duit dari dompet kulit-KW- nya.

" Iya iya bang.. "

"Dek, kalo ngibadah jangan riya dek.. Gak baik ntar pahalanya ilang loh ntar malah dapetnya dosa. " kultum pagi abang gw udah mode on emang.

" Gw riya apa emang bang? "

"Lah itu, nginfaqnya pamer amat. Hijrah tu karena Allah dek bukan karena jodoh." masyaallah si abang udah pas buat jadi ustad.

"Pamer sama siapa bang? Cuma sama satu orang kan gapapa. Lagian gw juga gak ngumbar ke sosmed. Cuma sama Sakura doang." jawab gw asal.

"Serah lu lah dek. Ntar kalo kena batu ya jan nangis ya. " ucap abang gw, ngambek kayaknya dia :(

Setelah kejadian abang gw yang ngomel karena katanya gw riya. Sekarang gw disini berdiri di deket gerbang mesjid sambil nunggu Sakura datang, kalian inget kan hari ini hari dimana gw bakal memukau Sakura. Gw bawa peci merah dua lembar men! Beda ama orang lain, bawanya cuma sorban.

Pucuk bercinta Sakura pun tiba. Dia dateng bareng ama emak bapaknya. Subhanallah calon istri barengan sama Camer. Pas liat itu gw langsung makin semangat. Pas udah deket gw langsung ambil tu peci dari saku langsung aja deh gw masukin ke kotak, perkiraan gw udah pas, Sakura sama emaknya liat kedermawaan gw. Tapi respon emaknya sungguh menyakitkan cuk! Gw denger emaknya bisik bisik ke Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dek kamu liat cowo yang tadi nginfaq gak? " tanya emaknya. Dan Sakura ngangguk.

"Semoga kamu gak dapet pacar yang kaya gitu ya dek. Jangan Sampe! ngibadah sama tuhannya aja kaya gitu, engga tulus apalagi kalo jadi pacar. Banyak bohongnya pasti." ucap emaknya.

"Iya mamah, enggak bakal kok. " jawab Sakura. Dan kalian tau apa yang pertama gw lakuin pas denger tu kalimat? Gw nangis cuk.. Gak nyangka gw cowok paling cakep se komplek nangis gara gara cewek. Seketika gw langsung inget kultum abang gw tadi pagi. Ibadah tu karena Allah bukan karena jodoh.

Tiba tiba si Narto dateng terus ngusap ngusap punggung gw. Buset ni sahabat pengertian amat. *aaa.. Narto aku mencintaimu*

.

.

.

.

"Udah jan nangis, gw gak nyangka lu bisa kayak gini. Biasanya tahun kemaren kagak begini. " ucap Narto sambil terus ngusap ngusap punggung gw.

"Gw gak nyangka rasanya bakal kayak gini." ucap gw jujur, ni jantung rasanya sakit banget sumpah.

"Iya gw juga tau perasaan lu sas. Emang kalo denger takbir hari raya bawaannya pen nangis. Nangis bahagia. " dan seketika ucapan gw yang ngatain dia temen yang pengertian langsung gw cabut! Tai emang.

.

.

.

Gw ada pesan buat kalian, intinya kalo ibadah ya ibadah aja. Jangan ada harepan dapet pujian dari orang lain. Contohnya nih sholat ya sholat aja gausah foto terus dishare di sosmed biar keliatan rajin ngibadah. Infaq banyak biar dikira dermawan jangan kaya gitu deh. Ntar nasibnya kaya gw udah gebetan kabur pahala pun ancur dan utang mengucur. Rugi men rugi..

Tamat

NB: yang kaga mudeng apa itu peci ama sorban akan aku jelasin ya.. Peci itu uang 50rb ama 100rb kalo sorban uang 2000 sama 5000. Kalo ga percaya coba cek deh di uang lama kalian. 😂😂 sekian dan terimakasih. 😍😋😋😘


End file.
